


It Won't Last

by tendersoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, i wrote this instead of doing schoolworks
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendersoons/pseuds/tendersoons
Summary: Attaining happiness is everyone's goal in life. Looking for happiness is another story to tell. You're living the dream. You have a happy family, a happy circle of friends, and a happy relationship that everyone could dream of. You're happy to the point that you're scared of what might happen. Yung tipo na nagdadasal ka kay Lord para hindi mawala sayo yung mga taong mahalaga sa'yo. Pero paano kung dumating yung mga bagay na kinatatakutan mo?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	It Won't Last

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i'm back!! i did this for a friend :) since i posted it here, you can also read it. i'm sorry, i can't write in full english HAHAHAH di ako confident. anw, enjoy!!

_song reco ![click this](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaAoLQ_NAd7yvTrQK87BhxqOuNf4CIxxT) !_

* * *

"Kuya! Isa, hindi na 'ko natutuwa ha. Ibigay mo na kasi sa'kin." Camile whine. Pinagtitripan na naman kasi siya ng kuya niya, si _Cheol,_ silang dalawa lang ang magkapatid, bunso si Camile kaya siya lagi yung napgtitripan ng kuya niya. "Kuya, seryoso kasi, akin na. May gagawin pa 'ko oh." Kinuha ni Cheol yung laptop ni Camile kasi nga raw baka kausap na naman niya yung jowa niya. Nagseselos na raw si Cheol kasi yung kapatid niya hindi na siya yung mahal.

"Papa, si Kuya oh. Napakasama talaga ng ugali." binelatan lang siya ni Cheol, yung parents naman nila nasa kusina busy gumawa ng meryenda nila. "Ayoko, kausap mo na naman _boyfriend_ mo, nagtatampo na 'ko. Mas mahal mo na ba 'yon kesa sa'kin ha?" Camile glared at him. _Etong kuya ko kahit kelan napaka-oa._ Camile sighed and sat on their couch. "Ang oa mo, Kuya. Kayo ni Papa mga unang lalaki sa buhay ko. Pangatlo lang yung boyfriend ko. Tampo tampo ka pa dyan." 

Natuwa naman si Cheol sa narinig niya kaya binigay na niya yung laptop. He hugged her sister, na halos ipitin na niya. "Kuya anoba! Hindi ako makahinga. Stop." Cheol only laughed at her. _Ang cute kasi mainis._

"Kayong dalawa na nga lang magkapatid, kayo pa nagbabangayan." sabi ng Mama nila na kagagaling lang sa kusina, kasunod nito yung Papa nila na may bitbit ng juice. "Kumain na kayo oh. Nak, Camile, kala ko ba pupunta mga kaibigan mo rito? Ano oras ba sila mag-oovernight?" tanong ng Mama ni Camile.

"Mamayang gabi pa yun ma, maayos naman po yung guest room diba?" Camile's friends planned to sleepover at their house kasi wala lang gusto lang nila, makikigulo lang daw sila, at manonod ng movie. Of course kasama yung boyfriend ni Camile. Lahat ng kaibigan ni Camile eh kaibigan din ng boyfriend niya. "Yes, nak, pinaayos ko kela manang kanina." Camile smiled while munching her food. "Thanks, Ma."

Camile's friends are all boys but she doesn't care kasi lahat naman ng friends niya is decent, and may magjowa sa circle of friends niya. _She trust them too much._

___

Sinet-up ni Camile yung projector sa may sala nila, preparing for the late night movie marathon. Camile was glad that her parents, even her brother, are supportive to her. She couldn't ask for more. She have a supportive family, a trusted friends, and a loving boyfriend. God, she prayed to God na 'wag kuhanin yung happiness niya. _She's hoping this would last._

A deafening silence was stopped when Cheol started talking. "Cams, I have something to say." He started. Binaba ni Camile yung hawak niyang tray sa coffee table. She settles herself on the couch, tumabi naman sa kanya si Cheol. Cheol looked at her with adoration in his eyes. He patted her sister's head gently. "I know you're independent and you can create your own family. But if something happens to me... Ikaw na bahala kela Mama at Papa ha." Camile didn't know what to say. It feels like her brother is saying _goodbye._ Dinaan na lang ni camile sa biro kahit na sobrang kinakabahan siya.

"Anoba, Kuya! Para 'kang baliw." She said, fake-beating her brother because of what he said. "I'm serious, Cams. Hindi natin masasabi baka may mangyari sa'kin-" Cheol didn't finish his sentence when Camile stand up leaving her brother on the couch. She doesn't want to hear it. _She doesn't want to hear her brother saying as if he's going to die._ Stop with the negative thoughts.

Umakyat na si Cheol leaving Camile on her own. _For sure, nagtampo na yung sakin._ Cheol thought.

Camile's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. _Its her friends._ Camile opened the door revealing her friends. She smiled at them. "Hi! Pasok kayo. Ang tagal niyo ha." They are holding a box of pizza and other takeout foods. She welcomed her boyfriend with a hug. She snuggled onto his neck, smelling his scents. _I miss his scent._ Her boyfriend hugged her tightly and kissing her forehead. "Missed me?" He whispered. Camile nodded and she looked up to kiss her boyfriend. 

"Hoy! Mamaya na 'yan! Dito muna kayo." Mingyu shouted. Inirapan na lang ni Camile si Mingyu . "Kulang ka sa kiss no? Seok, kiss mo nga baka naiinggit." She said. Seokmin is Mingyu's boyfriend. "Ayoko, bahala siya dyan, late na nga siya eh." Mingyu gasped exaggerately which made the whole squad laugh. "Babe! 3 minutes lang akong late." "Kahit na! late ka pa rin. You know me, ayoko sa lahat yung nalelate." Niyakap na lang ni Mingyu si Seokmin para di na sila mag-away. Nagbiro pa si Gyu na baka kulang lang sa lambing ni Seokmin.

Camile was looking at them happily. They were teasing Boo kasi ang torpe torpe raw ng crush neto na si Chan, niloloko pa ni Jeonghan na siya na raw yung umamin. Si Wonwoo naman, busy kumain at magscroll sa phone. Si Jeonghan, naghahanap ng movie sa netflix. Si Mingyu at Seokmin ayun magkayapos sa couch. Soonyoung is hugging Camile from the back. He settles himself sa balikat ni Camile. 

"Are you happy?" Soonyoung asked. Camiled hummed. "I'm glad you are, baby." 

Camile is beyond happy. Seeing her parents happy, her friends, as well as her boyfriend, made her feel at ease. She also has a stable job and a promotion to come. _God, please make this last, 'till eternity._

\---

Pumasok si Camile sa trabaho. She's blooming and everyone noticed. Inasar pa siya ng mga katrabaho niya na baka buntis siya. _She's hoping pero hindi pa sila ready ni Soonyoung._ Hinayaan na lang nila na asarin siya ng mga ito. The reason why she's happy, its their 3rd anniversary. Soonyoung and her had plan kaya excited siya for this day. 

Binati pa siya ng mga kaibigan which made her day more beautiful.

"Ms. Choi. Can you come to my office?" Her boss said. "Okay, Ma'am." She fixed herself at sumunod na sa office ng boss niya.

Kinakabahan siya pero she keep still. Nang makuha na ng boss niya yung documents sa may drawer nito. She looks at Camile. "Hindi na ko magpapaligoy pa, Ms. Choi. I want you to handle this big project. Since you're the best employee herer in the company. I want you to handle a big client. So... do you accept it or not?"

_May isasaya pa bang 'tong araw na 'to? God, thank You for all the blessings._ Camile accepted the offer. Agad niyang ibinalita 'to sa family and friends niya. And they were all happy for her. She celebrate this day with her boyfriend. 

_Make this last. Please._

_\---_

Camile started this day with a smile. Pinagprepare kasi siya ng kuya niya ng almusal. Bihira lang kasi si Cheol gumawa ng breakfast. Its unusual for the family kapag gumawa yung kuya niya ng almusal, its either may kasalanan yung kuya niya or may ginawang kalokohan. She settled herself sa working space niya. She has a lot of things to do kasi nga her team is handling a big client. Busy si Camile hanapin yung isang folder na puno ng file when Seokmin called her which made her jumped in surprise. Natabig niya yung picture ng kuya niya.

Kinabahan bigla si Camile. _Her brother's picture frame broke._

Hindi mapakali si Camile. She felt uneasy. She was sweating kahit malamig naman sa office. Napatingin siya bigla sa phone niya, _tumatawag yung Mama niya._ Hindi tumatawag yung Mama niya unless its an emergency. She shakily held her phone and answered the call.

"He-hello ma..." She heard someone sniff. Mas lalo siyang kinabahan.

"Nak... yung kuya mo..."

Camile rushed to the hospital. Tinawag pa siya nila Seokmin pero hindi niya ito pinansin. She needs to go to the hospital. _Kailangan siya ng Kuya niya._

She didn't know what to do, she's praying and praying na sana okay lang yung kuya niya. Kinakabahan sa pwedeng mangyari. _Then she remembered what her brother told her._

_'kapag may nangyari sa'kin, ikaw na bahala kela Mama at Papa'_

  
  


Umiling si Camile, ayaw niyang maalala 'yon. _Kuya's okay. Alam 'kong okay si kuya._ Nakarating si Camille sa hospital. Dumiretso agad siya ng emergency room and there she haw her parents. Her dad is holding his vulnerable mother. 

The moment her parents saw Camile they immediately hugged her. "M-ma.. what happened?" She asked. Her mother cried harder. Evident that its a bad news. Tears started dwelling in her eyes. _Please, tell me kuya's okay. Please._

"Na-nak... wa-wala na yung k-kuya mo..." 

Camile felt like her world shattered into pieces because of the news. Her tears started to fall. She cried intp her mother's arms. Shouting his brother's name. 

"No... that's not true, ma. What happened, ma? H-hindi 'yan totoo. Buhay si kuya."

Camile was about to go inside the emergency room when she saw body lying in a stretcher with a blanket covering it. She saw the body's arm. _She saw her kuya's ring._

"NO! HINDI SI KUYA YAN! MA, PA ANO BANG NANGYARI HA? BAKIT GANON? HE WAS PREPARING A BREAKFAST KANINA OKAY PA SIYA BAKIT ANONG NANGYARI? TELL ME!" 

Camile's father hold her to calm her down. He hugged her tightly. 

"Cheol died because of a stroke. He died because of a heart attack. Your kuya has a heart disease. And he didn't bother telling us. The doctor declared that he was stroke but minutes after he's not breathing anymore. Ang bilis ng pangyayari. We didn't even tell him how much we love him."

Camile felt weak. She hugged her kuya's cold body. Kanina lang he looks okay. Bakit naman ganito? _It hurts so much._

_Pain. Too much pain._

She wanted to tell him how much he love her kuya but _she's late. its too late._

"Ku-kuya.. I love you.. so much.."

She thought happiness will make this last. She thought wrong. Kinuha sa kanya yung pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay niya. Without even telling him a goodbye nor an i love you. _Lord, bakit si kuya pa? Bakit siya pa?_

\---

Hindi pumasok si Camile for two days. She's still mourning. Hindi rin siya macontact nila Seokmin. Ni hindi rin siya mareach out ni Soonoyoung. Everything is falling apart. It feels empty. She feels empty. Wala nang umaaway sakanya, wala nang nanggugulo kapag hindi pa siya gumigising, wala nang nagluluto ng breakfast. _Wala na yung kuya niya._

_Ang sakit sakit naman, Kuya. Bakit ka naman nang-iwan?_

Nagsimula na naman tumulo yung mga luha niya. Hindi na siya kumakain ng maayos. Ilang beses na siyang tinatawag ng magulang niya. She feels numb.

A knock was heard but she doesn’t have the energy to stand up.

“Nak, kumain kana. Hindi kana kumakain ng maayos.” Her mother said.

“Iwan mo na lang dyan, Ma.” She heard her mother sighed.

“Nak, hindi naman pwede yung ganito, kailangan mong maging matatag. Hindi dahil nawala kuya mo eh titigil na rin ang mundo mo.” She didn’t answer. _Paano ba matatanggap yung importanteng tao sa buhay mo e wala na? Paano ba tanggapin ‘yon?_

\---

Pumasok si Camile sa trabaho kahit na wala pa siyang lakas she needed to work para malibang siya pero wala talaga eh. She’s late _again, lagi na siyang late nakakapasok_. Sinalubong naman siya ni Seokmin at Boo.

“Cams, ano na? Ilang araw kana naming tinatawagan. Hinahanap na samin ni Boss yung presentation.” Nagmamadali mag-ayos ng gamit si Camile. Her desk is a mess. Her mind is a mess.

“Oo na, eto na nga sandali lang.”

Nagmamadali rin niyang buksan yung laptop niya. Hindi niya nagawa yung presentation niya for the meeting today. She was devastated and couldn’t do her work properly.

“Oh god, Cams. Lagot ka kay Boss nakalimutan mo yung presentation for the meeting today.”

Hindi na niya pinansin yung dalawa. She’s too focus working on the presentation na sisimulan palang niya.

“MISS CHOI!” Her boss voice echoed the whole office. Nakita niya papalapit sa kanya yung boss niya na galit na galit.

“M-ma’am..”

Her boss crossed her arms. She fuming mad.

“Nasaan na yung presentation?! I told you to do it immediately! Dahil may meeting mamaya.”

“Ma’am, gagawin ko po. Give me 5 minutes.”

“The meeting is in 5 minutes?! Tapos ngayon mo lang gagawin?! Mygod, how incompetent you are, Ms. Choi. First, you didn’t file a leave, now, THIS! Let’s talk after the meeting. Mr. Lee is going to take over the presentation.”

Everything’s falling into pieces. _How will I going to fix this?_

_\---_

Camile was suggested to take a vacation because of what happened. She was a mess, _a total mess_. Wala na siyang ibang ginawa kundi umiyak at magmukmok sa kwarto.

Kumakatok na naman ang nanay niya. 

“Nak, andyan si Soonyoung.” Sabi ng Mama niya na nasa may pintuan niya. Camile sighed. She didn’t want to see anyone.

“Tell him to leave.”

Minutes later her door opened revealing her boyfriend that he didn’t talk for weeks. Pinahiram siya ng mama ni Camile ng extra key. Soonyoung looked at her. He looked at her room, it was messy. Umupo si Soonyoung sa may dulo ng kama ni Camile. Camile didn’t even move an inch. Wala na siyang lakas. 

“I told you to leave. Bakit ka nandito?” She said.

Soonyoung sighed. “Look at me, love.” But Camile stay still. “Ano bang nangyayari sayo, Cams?” he asked.

“None of your business.”

Naiinis na si Soonyoung but he tried to understand Camile. He tried to understand even though its been weeks since her brother died.

“It’s my business because you’re my girlfriend.”

Bumangon si Camile. Looking at Soonyoung emotionless. Sleepless nights were evident in her eyes. Pumayat na rin siya dahil hindi siya lagi kumakain.

“Then, let’s break up.”

\---

How do you live without the one that makes you happy? How do you make yourself happy without giving up on something or someone? Akala niya her happiness _will last._

_Hindi pala._

Camile lost her friends. One time, nung nilapitan niya yung mga ito, hindi siya pinansin. Wonwoo explained to her na galit sila because of what she did to Soonyoung. Understandable pero _bakit hindi siya maintindihan ng mga kaibigan niya?_

She was wrong, breaking up with Soonyoung with a heavy heart. She was wrong not considering her friend’s feelings. Naintindihan ni Camile why her friends reacted like that _pero bakit ganon? Bakit hindi nila ako maintindihan?_

_All I did was mourn. Bakit unti-unti na silang lahat nawawala sa’kin? Yung happiness ko noon, bakit sila na dahilan kung bakit ako sobrang malungkot ngayon._

It hurts like hell.

Camile saw Soonyoung on the lobby. Galing siyang office because she filed a leave. Hindi niya kaya magwork with a state like this. She saw Soonyoung kaya agad niyang pinuntahan ito.

“Soons…” Napaangat naman ng tingin si Soonyoung. _Its emotionless._

“I’m sorry, Soonyoung. Please, hear me out.” Camile said. Eyes starting to became glassy. She wants to fix this. She wants to fix everything.

Umiling si Soonyoung. He doesn’t want hear it. _Nakakapagod din pala ano?_ Napagod na si Soonyoung na magreach out kay Camile. “I love you, Soons. Please.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes. _Why does those words sting? Ang sakit marinig._

“ _I don’t wanna love you anymore._ ”

\---

Sa buhay, akala mo lahat ng tao magsstay. Akala mo lahat ng tao is magbibigay sayo ng happiness. But no, iiwan at iiwan ka rin niyan. Iiwan ka ng mga taong mahalaga sa’yo. No matter how many times you begged for them to stay, they won’t. The fear of being alone is here. _Iniwan na ‘ko ni Kuya, iniwan na ko ni Soonyoung, iniwan na nila akong lahat._ Happiness won't last. _It won't last. Even though how many times you'd pray for it. It won't._

This is the reality.

Everyone will always attain happiness but everyone will also suffer and be miserable. Kahit gaano ka kasaya darating at darating ka sa puntong lulungkot ka. We know how cruel the reality is. How cruel this world is. And how cruel people is. _This is reality._


End file.
